New Super Mario Bros. B
=Newer Super Mario Bros. DS= ---- Newer Super Mario Bros. DS (titled Newer Super Mario Bros. is early versions) is an extensive ROM hack of New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS, created by the Newer Team. It's a sequel to Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii and the second major hack in the [https://newermario.fandom.com/wiki/Newer_Super_Mario_Bros._(series) Newer series]. It was released on December 25th, 2017 on both the official Newer website and on [https://nsmbhd.net/thread/2851-newer-super-mario-bros-ds/ the New Super Mario Bros. Hacking Domain]. The game features 8 newly-themed worlds, new enemies, original and returning bosses, and several other new features. Contents https://newermario.fandom.com/wiki/Newer_Super_Mario_Bros._DS# show Plot Newer Super Mario Bros. DS takes place after the events of Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, acting as a sequel. Bowser Jr. kidnaps Princess Peach once again, forcing Mario to run off to get Princess Peach. As Mario passes throughout the seven worlds (and possibly a secret world), he makes it to Bowser's Castle, where he fights Bowser and finally rescues the princess. Worlds Newer Super Mario Bros. DS features eight worlds, most of them being based off of the worlds from Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii. All 8 worlds have the same paths as in the original game, but with a different theme. Characters Playable To switch characters, press the select button on the level start screen. Supporting Bosses Items *1UP Mushrooms *Coins *Red Coins/Red Rings *Silver Coins *Star Coins Power-ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Super Star *Hammer Suit (new; replaces the Blue Shell from NSMB) Enemies Goombas Paragoombas Spiked Goombuds Dry Goomba Goombuds Hyper Goombuds Gloombuds Tail Goombuds Jumpy Frogets Mandimoles Kugs Goombrats Galoombas Tanoombrats Koopa Troopas Paratroopas Beach Koopas Super Koopas Copter Koopas Bombshell Koopa (image by SonicWiki) Shellcreepers Koopatrols (image by SonicWiki) Boos Big Boos Red Boos (image by Arend) Dark Boos (image by McBoo-Blitzman) Bomb Boos Wolf Spider-omb Peepas Eeries (image by Ziegs) Shy Guys Fly Guy Spear Guys Fat Guys Snifits (image by Ziegs) Bandits (image by Ziegs) Beezos Ninjis Octoombas Elite Octombas Octopuses Octoguys Octoboos Dry Bones Parabones Dull Bones (image by SonicWiki) Dead Bones (image by SonicWiki) Red Bones (image by AgentMuffin) Dark Bones (image by SonicWiki) Hammer Bros. Boomerang Bros. Fire Bros. Ice Bros. Sledge Bros. Sumo Bros. Bomber Bros. Ball Bros. (image by Arend) Lightning Bros. (image by Arend) Bone Bros. Para Bros. (image by YoshiGo99) Chargin' Chucks Cheep Cheeps Deep Cheeps Eep Cheeps Spiny Cheep Cheeps Fish Bones Cheep Chomps (image by McBoo-Blitzman) Porcupuffers Biddybuds Para-Biddybuds Lakitus Fishin' Lakitus Monty Moles Rocky Wrenches Spinies Buzzy Beetle Spike Tops Bony Beetles Bloopers Blooper Nannies Baby Bloopers Kritters Klaptraps Piranha Plants Venus Fire Traps Venus Ice Traps (image by McBoo-Blitzman) Venus Thunder Traps (image by Ziegs) Inky Piranha Plants Dry Piranha Plants Putrid Plants (image by SonicWiki) River Piranha Plants Stalking Piranha Plants Nipper Plants Munchers Strollin' Stus (image by SonicWiki) Soarin' Stus (image by SonicWiki) Smolderin' Stus (image by SonicWiki) Crazee Dayzees Amazee Dayzees Uproots Spindrifts (image by Ziegs) Pansers (image by Arend) Bob-ombs Para-Bombs Chuckyas Bullies Chill Bullies (image by Ziegs) Bullet Bills Banzai Bills King Bills Bull's-Eye Bills Torpedo Teds Bullet Biffs Mecha-Koopas Blockhoppers Waddlewings Fire Snakes (image by McBoo-Blitzman) Lava Bubbles Poison Bubbles Amps Fizzlits Conkdors Cooligans Pokeys Snow Pokeys Mr. Is Scaredy Rats Broozers Crowbers Swoops Spikes Stone Spikes Snow Spikes (image by Ziegs) Huckit Crabs Sidesteppers Chain Chomps Fire Chomps Fuzzies Mr. Blizzards Bumpties (image by Arend) Cooligans Ant Troopers Horned Ant Troopers Stingbies Squigglers Wigglers Flutters Thwomps Thwimps Whomps Whimps Wallops Walleyes Brolders Splunkins Snailicorns Small Urchins Urchins Big Urchins Maw-Rays Sushis Jelectros Scuttlebugs Flipbugs Mandibugs Fighter Flies Bandineros (image by Arend) Eekers Rexes (image by Bowser the Second) Cluckbooms Coin Coffers Sammer Guys Fevers Chills Weirds Shroobs (image by Arend) Nessdarks (image by Arend) Magikoopas Tatanga Troopers